Mario Kart: Sugar Rush!!
|image = |developer = CCs Studios Nintendo EAD Disney Interactive Studios |publisher = Nintendo |released = Spring-Summer 2013 |genre = Racing |modes = Single Player Multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = |media = Wii U Optical Disc}} is an upcoming game for the Wii U console. It will be a new entry to the Mario Kart series and it will be the first Mario Kart to crossover with Sugar Rush Speedway, a fictional arcade racing game from the Disney film, Wreck-It Ralph. The game is set to internationally release sometime from Spring through Summer of 2013. Gameplay Features In this Mario Kart installment, due to the fact that this is a crossover of Sugar Rush Speedway, this game features characters from the latter game including King Candy, Vanellope von Schweetz, and Taffyta Muttonfudge. Visually, almost everything in this game is virtually made out of desserts and beverages, ranging from the karts themselves, some of the items used on the tracks, and even all Nitro Grand Prix tracks themselves. The game also borrows elements seen in Mario Kart 7 such as the return of coins, customized karts, air gliding and underwater racing, doing a trick off a ramp, and the traditional 8 players per race. New to this game, players can collect various items called Ingredients. Ingredients are items which help build (or bake in this matter) a kart piece which can be done in Bake a Kart Mode. Ingredients can be found all over all of the tracks and stages in this game. Modes Grand Prix Like previous Mario Kart games, contains Grand Prix mode. This is where a single player competes AI-controlled racers in order to obtain trophies out of the eigh cups in the game. Grand Prix mode has four engine classes, them being 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, and Mirror Mode. For the first three engine classes, these act like a difficulty level for the mode, 50cc being the easy difficulty while 150cc being the hard difficulty. Mirror Mode is actually the 150cc engine class but with the tracks being mirrored. Time Trials Like previous Mario Kart games, contains Time Trials. Time Trials allows players to complete a race track as fast as possible. The players are given the option to save the players' records and creates a Ghost based on that record that other players can compete with. VS VS mode is a mode where players can customize how they play want to play Mario Kart, like personally choosing the race tracks players want to race on, the items they choose to have on the track, the difficulty level, etc.. This mode is available in single player and multiplayer mode. Battle In Battle Mode, players battle on a variety of different stages in various ways such as Balloon Poppers, Coin Collectors, Bob-omb Battle, and Shine Thief. There are six stages in this game, three are Nitro Stages while the other three are Retro Stages. Balloon Poppers In Balloon Poppers, everyone has three balloons attached to their kart and a time limit has been placed. Players try to pop other players' balloons by hitting their kart with various items. The last one(s) standing wins. Coin Collectors In Coin Collectors, coins are spread across the stage. Players try to collect as many coins as possible, whether by just literally collecting them or hitting other players to lose some of their coins. The player(s) who has the most amount of coins wins. Bob-omb Blast In Bob-omb Blast, the only items on the stage are Bob-ombs and players are able to hold five per kart. Players try to bomb each other throughout the battle. Those who are able to bomb a racer gets a point. The player who gets 5 points first wins. Shine Thief In Shine Thief, there is one Shine Sprite on the stage. Once a player collects it, a timer appears and the player must maintain that Shine Sprite under that time limit. Other players can steal that Shine Sprite by hitting the other player with the Sprite with an item and must collect it themselves. The timer restarts once it is recollected, but the timer starts at a lower time. The one who maintains the Shine Sprite under the time limit wins the round. Mission Mode In this mode, one player challenges themselves through Missions. Missions are various goals or tasks that the player must achieve on certain tracks or stages. Bake a Kart Mode This mode is similar to customizing karts in Mario Kart 7 and Bake a Car Mode in Sugar Rush Speedway. Karts in this game are literally made out of dessert. In this mode, players can create or bake kart pieces using Ingredients they have collected. Players can also create or bake a preset-made kart using the kart pieces they have baked. Players can send a "Recipe" of this kart across Nintendo Network, detailing which Ingredients other players need to replicate that kart. Characters includes a roster of 23 drivers (10 default drivers and 9 unlockable drivers). Default Mario Jump NSMBU.png|Mario NSMBWii Luigi.png|Luigi NSMBWiiPeach.png|Princess Peach MKPC Yoshi Solo.png|Yoshi Bowser NSMBW.png|Bowser DKthumbsUp.png|Donkey Kong Toad3DLand.png|Toad Green Koopa New.png|Koopa Troopa Kingcandydisney.png|King Candy Vanellopewirdisney.png|Vanellope von Schweetz Unlockable Daisy.png|Princess Daisy LazyWario.png|Wario NSMBΩWaluigi.png|Waluigi PrincessRosalina.png|Rosalina Taffytadisney.png|Taffyta Muttonfudge Shyguy MP9.png|Shy Guy Red Lakitu MK7.png|Lakitu Candlehead.png|Candlehead Creumbelina.png|Crumbelina DiCaramellow Gloyd.png|Gloyd Orangeboar Rancis.png|Rancis Fluggerbutter Snowanna.png|Snowanna Rainbeau MiiMK7.png|Mii Items TBA Courses TBA Nitro Grand Prix TBA Retro Grand Prix TBA Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Wii U Category:Rated E Games Category:Kart racing Category:2013 Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Rated E Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Racing Games